The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Sedum plant named ‘Rock Star’ characterized by pointed or fingered foliage, pink flowers and a larger height compared to the seed parent. The new Sedum was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown as an unnamed Sedum tatarinowii, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2013. The selection of the new plant was due to its' larger pointed foliage, larger pink flowers and a taller height compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2014 by means of division, and vegetative stem cuttings. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 700 plants from 2014 to 2015.